civilwarwikiaorg-20200214-history
George Leonard Andrews
|placeofbirth= Bridgewater, Massachusetts |placeofdeath= Brookline, Massachusetts |placeofburial= |placeofburial_label= Place of burial |image= |caption= George Leonard Andrews |allegiance= United States of America Union |branch= United States Army Union Army |serviceyears= 1851 – 1855 and 1861 – 1865 |rank= Brevet Major General |commands= *2nd Regiment Massachusetts Volunteer Infantry *1st Brigade, 3rd Division, XIX Corps *Corps d'Afrique |unit= |battles= American Civil War |awards= |laterwork= Professor, United States Military Academy }} George Leonard Andrews (August 31, 1828 – April 4, 1899) was an American professor, civil engineer, and soldier. He was a major general in the Union Army during the American Civil War. Early career George Andrews was born in Bridgewater, Massachusetts, and in 1851 graduated at West Point at the head of his class. He was assigned to the Army Corps of Engineers with the rank of brevet second lieutenant. From 1851 to 1854, he served as assistant to Lt. Col. Sylvanus Thayer who was in command of the construction of Fort Warren in Boston harbor.Bowen, 878. For two years (1854–56), he was assistant professor of engineering at West Point. He then resigned from the service and was engaged in engineering work until the beginning of the Civil War. Fort Andrews, a Coast Artillery fort on Peddocks Island in Boston Harbor, was named after him. Civil War At the start of the Civil War, Andrews assisted with the organization of the 2nd Regiment Massachusetts Volunteer Infantry of which he was appointed lieutenant colonel. The 2nd Massachusetts served in the Shenandoah Valley in 1861, and then took part in Maj. Gen. John Pope's Northern Virginia Campaign in 1862. He was promoted to brigadier general in November 1862, and assigned to Maj. Gen. Banks's expedition to New Orleans. In that capacity, Andrews spent the winter of 1862-1863 in New York City, playing a major role in organization and planning the expedition. He reached New Orleans on February 11, 1863 and took command of the 1st brigade, 3rd division, XIX Corps. Less than a month later, in March 1863, Andrews was appointed chief of staff to Maj. Gen. Banks and served in that role until after the fall of Port Hudson in July 1863. Andrews was assigned to organize the African-American troops in the Army of the Gulf, forming the Corps d'Afrique. He remained in command of that Corps until the close of the war. Andrews was brevetted as a major general of volunteers dating from March 1865 for "faithful and meritorious services in the campaign against Mobile." He mustered out of the service later that year. Post-war career After the Civil War, Andrews was a United States marshal in Massachusetts from 1867 to 1871. He was a professor of French at West Point from 1871 to 1882, and of modern languages from 1882 until his retirement in 1892. See also *List of American Civil War generals *List of Massachusetts generals in the American Civil War Notes References * External links *1893 biographical sketch * Retrieved on 2008-01-05 Category:People of Massachusetts in the American Civil War Category:United States Military Academy alumni Category:United States Army officers Category:Union Army generals Category:United States Marshals Category:People from Plymouth County, Massachusetts Category:1828 births Category:1899 deaths